


[Podfic] Upon Reflection, Tenable Frippery

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Freebeard appreciation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John was, inexplicably, growing a beard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upon Reflection, Tenable Frippery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166616) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Thanks to emmagrant01 for permission to record.
> 
> Here's hoping that 'third time's a charm' holds true for podfic advents, too.

  
Length: 11:52

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/necxpnd2a8ugf0u/Upon+Reflection%2C+Tenable+Frippery+by+emmagrant01.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xnnpk96i871f5r/Upon+Reflection%2C+Tenable+Frippery+by+emmagrant01.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/upon-reflection-tenable-frippery-by-emmagrant01))

Pre/Post Music - [O Holy Night (Derek Chan piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tHJK8hFXTc) \- Adolphe Adam

 


End file.
